


The Rebound

by Third_Party



Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Bit of fun really, Bromance, Consensual Sex, F/M, Genre Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third_Party/pseuds/Third_Party
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Year that Never Was, Jack thought his problems with the Doctor were all solved.  But only a few weeks later he finds himself in a singles bar, unable to relax or accept a human connection.  Whenever he tries to pick someone up he hears the Doctor scolding him.  </p>
<p>The rainbow bridge is broken.  His father and his brother have both spurned him.  Loki has fallen into the bifrost and all his family think he is dead.  He thought he'd feel vindicated, triumphant perhaps.  But all he feels is hollow inside and burning with his loss.  He didn't realised this was a singles bar, but what does it matter?  Here is as good as anywhere else...</p>
<p>Two men spurned by the ones they love, trying to make sense of the world around them and refinding themselves in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No sex in this first chapter, but will be explict in the ones to come. Once the proper shenanigans start there is probably going to be some explict violence, so I put that up front as well. 
> 
> Don't really know why I'm writing this, just been watching a lot of Marvel and Who recently and they just seemed to come together. 
> 
> I'll going to post once a week until I get bored or it reaches a decent conclusion. I hope you enjoy it. :)

# Singles Night

The bar was rowdy, the music loud and the pick-up lines were rife. The dance floor was standing room only and the drinks were half-price. Normally Jack thrived in these social situations, but tonight he found himself sitting at the bar, drinking alone. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have offers. His usual smile, a handshake and an introduction was all that he needed. But every time it looked as if he was going to make a connection he heard the voice in the back of his head.  
“Oi! That enough. Stop it... There’s a time and place you know…”  
Damn you Doctor.  
And so he drank alone.

As the crowd surged and jostled he couldn’t help but notice the man across the bar from him. Black hair, pale skin, drinking as if his life depended on it. He wore a green shirt with black slacks and silver braces. He too had no problem with interested parties coming over, offering him drinks. He took the drinks, but not the advances, polite but firm. He had a sweet smile and a way with him that gave no offence to the people he spurned. But Jack kept looking his eyes. The face was youthful, young, potentially mischievous – but the eyes were old, ancient in fact. This man had seen things and done things most people wouldn’t believe. He had eyes like the Doctor, eyes that Jack was beginning to see every time he looked in the mirror, eyes that had been around for too long. 

The hours moved to the pulse of bass and the shouts of ordered drinks. Slowly and surely people paired off or left for home and room began to thin out. The man across the bar stayed where he was, drinking steadily, staring into his glass or off into the distance. He noticed Jack staring and looked back, his gaze steady and Jack locked eyes with him. The man smiled, laughed to himself and looked away. Then he glanced back. Jack smiled. The man shook his head and laughed again. He called over the bartender. He held an animated conversation, paid and gestured towards Jack. The barman went to the spirits, measured a double whiskey and walked over.  
“Compliments of the gentleman across the way.” The bartender said. Jack handed him a note.  
“Return the favour would you? Keep the change.”  
“Sure.” 

Jack watched the exchange as the bartender returned the drink and the man looked over at him with bemusement. Jack gestured if he could join him and the man shrugged and patted an empty seat.  
“Hi!” Jack said, offering his hand. “Captain Jack Harkness.”  
“Pleased to meet you.” The man smiled politely. “I should tell you, I’m only here to drink. I didn’t realise that the night would be… so social.”  
“Singles Tuesday.” Jack told him as he sat down.  
“Really?” The other man made a face. “I should have left hours ago, but they have an exceptional array of whiskeys here.”  
“Not really my drink of choice.” Jack said. “But thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.” The man looked Jack in the eyes again. “So you’re American?”  
“Not really.” Jack said. “You’re English?”  
“Not really.” The man grinned and looked into his drink. “I just seem to have the accent.”  
He paused for a second then turned and looked at him.  
“What are you captain of Jack?”  
“Well, I lost my ship a while ago.” Jack admitted.  
“How?” The man asked.  
“A bomb blew up inside it.” Jack shifted uncomfortably.  
“How careless.” The man raised an eyebrow. “Terrorists today, hmmm?”  
“No, I, erm.” Jack cleared his throat. “I took it on board, it was going to kill a lot of people.”  
“Sounds very noble.”  
“Yeah. I think I hit my head or something.”  
“We all do that from time to time.” The man finished his whiskey. “Want another?”  
“I’d rather have a beer, if it’s all the same.” Jack said and the man gestured to the drafts behind the bar.  
“Choose away.” 

They sat in a companionable silence for a while and then the man spoke.  
“Why are you here, Jack? It can’t be to pick someone up for a one night stand. You had plenty of opportunity.”  
“I don’t know.” Jack said. “I thought I did. I used to all the time. But it’s just…” He broke off.  
“What?” The man prompted.  
“I met this guy. This really great guy – a genius really. But he didn’t approve of me. He didn’t even know I was there.”  
“It’s awful when that happens. I had a friend and I thought the world of him. I treated him like a brother. And then when the time came, he cast me aside.”  
“I fought with him against the Daleks.”  
“I tried to bring peace between us and the Jotun.”  
“I chased after him to the end of the universe.”  
“I used to trail after him like a puppy.”  
“We travelled through time and space...”  
“We walked the Nine Realms together…”

They stopped and looked at each other.  
“My round?” Jack asked.  
“I believe so.” The man agreed.  
Jack ordered and paid.  
“So, what do I call you?”  
“Loki.”  
“Pleased to meet you, Loki.” Jack gave him his best winning smile. “You have a hotel near here?”  
“No. If I’m honest I hadn’t really planned that far ahead.”  
“Want to come back to mine for a few more drinks? I make a wicked martini.” Jack offered.  
“I’m sure you do.” Loki considered as his sipped at his whiskey. “Oh, why not. You can show me around this city. Where are we exactly?”  
“Cardiff.”  
“Cardiff.” Loki played it around his mouth as if tasting the word. “Cardiff… It’ll do I suppose until I find my feet again.”  
“Had a rough time lately?” Jack asked.  
“The worst.” Loki said. He looked at Jack again. “But somehow I don’t think I’m alone in that.”  
“It’s been a hell of a year.” Jack agreed.  
“Well, I think we could both use a night off.” Loki downed his drink. “Lead the way, Captain.”


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki looked up. “Why do you have faces carved into that building, but not on the next one along? What does it signify?”  
> “That the first building is older.”  
> “That’s it?” Loki sounded disappointed.  
> “We got lazy at some point after the nineteenth century.” Jack said. “Before that architecture was more important. Some of the buildings have been sold off as well, they were government, or owned by someone rich.”  
> “And now it’s… Poundland?” Loki squinted at the sign as if he’d read it wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still nothing explict (sorry guys and gals. :) ) as I'm still feeling my way here. I know it's going to happen, but only when Jack and Loki are happy with it. But plenty of banter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

# First Impressions

“I like the coat.” Loki said as they stepped out onto the sidewalk.  
“I try never to leave home without it.” Jack looked at the leaner man in his shirt and braces. “Don’t you have a jacket? Cardiff can get cold this time of year.”  
“If I’m honest, I don’t really feel the cold.” Loki glanced around. “Is it far?”  
“A mile of so.”  
“You live in the city’s centre?”  
“I like to be at the heart of things.”  
“Hmmmm…” Loki subsided into thought again, looking around him with interest.

He seemed like such a tourist, Jack thought. The way he watched the people walking around them and the cabs rushing by, horns blaring. Loki looked at the traffic and street lights as if he had never seen the like and hopped over the plastic covering for the cables under the street, his lips moving as he named the different companies embossed on top. He kept turning around and looking up, walking backwards for a few paces and then turning back, taking it all in. 

“I like it.” He said eventually. “So raw, so primitive, so alive. I can see why he likes it.”  
“Your friend?” Jack asked tactfully.  
“Yes.” Loki looked up. “Why do you have faces carved into that building, but not on the next one along? What does it signify?”  
“That the first building is older.”  
“That’s it?” Loki sounded disappointed.  
“We got lazy at some point after the nineteenth century.” Jack said. “Before that architecture was more important. Some of the buildings have been sold off as well, they were government, or owned by someone rich.”  
“And now it’s… Poundland?” Loki squinted at the sign as if he’d read it wrong.  
Jack laughed.  
“Yeah.” He said.  
“Pity.” Loki turned around again. “If I was in charge all the buildings would have carvings like those ones. You should take care of the world you live in, don’t you think?”  
“But then it wouldn’t be so chaotic.” Jack said. “Not so lived in.”  
Loki grinned at him mischievously.  
“You think so?” He asked.  
“You look down this street and you see centuries in the making. A building here, an extension there, a need for a new shop front, an ancient greengrocers being turned into a five star restaurant... This is human life.”  
“I suppose. Little lives, changing every fifty years or so.” Loki looked around again.  
“Little lives?” Jack asked.  
“You’re all so fleeting.” Loki shrugged self-deprecatingly. “It’s a wonder you ever get anything done. Having to hand down all the incomplete knowledge, hoping someone else will understand and continue.”  
“Now you’re sounding like him.”  
“Like your friend?”  
“Yeah.” Jack put his head on one side. “You aren’t from round here are you?”  
“What gave it away?” Loki asked, spreading his arms theatrically.  
“I don’t know… Almost everything about you?” Jack laughed.  
“You don’t seem to be surprised.”  
“I’m not.” Jack said. “I knew almost as soon as I saw you. I’ve got a bit of experience.”  
“Have you now?” Loki turned and fell in step with him. “We’ll have to see about that, Captain.”

Loki bounced on the balls of his feet and affected boredom while Jack dug into his pocket for his key.  
“What kind of lock is it?” He asked as Jack pulled out the key chain.  
“Standard Yale.” Jack said.  
“What does that mean?” Loki leaned over his shoulder. “You’ve just got lumps of shaped metal on a ring.” He sounded disgusted.  
“Uh-huh, that’s what we use for keys around here.” Jack told him. He pressed it to the lock, but fumbled and dropped it. “Damnitt.”  
“Here, let me.” Loki looked at the lock as Jack knelt down to collect his key. “Simple tumbler construction. Really Jack, you should get something better.” He ran the tips of his fingers over the metal, clicked them once and the door sprang open.  
“How did you do that?” Jack asked.  
“A little technique I picked up.” Loki grinned. “Shall we?”

Jack walked after the man, shaking his head. He didn’t know of any species with that innate ability. But it could come in very useful. He checked the lock and found it undamaged. Very useful indeed.  
He closed the door and pulled the deadbolts across the door.  
“I have to keep the security low key. If I started putting in anything too high-tech, people in the know, potentially dangerous people, would want to know why. Then they’d break in to find out and wreck the place. It’s not like I keep anything of worth here anyway.”  
“Keep telling yourself that Jack.” Loki said and looked around the tight corridor that led straight to the steps up to the apartment. “What a way to live.”  
“Hey.” Jack snapped. “You could sleep outside tonight if you wanted.” He found he was only half joking. He liked this guy, but there were limits. Loki turned to look at him. He considered and nodded with a contrite expression.  
“I’m sorry, Jack. You’re right.” He said. “The rules of hospitality run deep. While I’m under your roof, you will find me the most gracious guest.”  
Jack paused to try and work out if the man was being sarcastic or sincere.  
“Thank you.” He said, deciding to play safe.  
“You live up these stairs?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well let’s get in from the cold, shall we?”  
“I thought you didn’t feel the cold?” Jack asked and Loki laughed.  
“Figure of speech, dear boy.”  
“So you have those where you come from?” Jack said and Loki nodded.  
“It appears we have something in common.” Loki said. “Shall we find out if we have anything more?”

“Okay, I take it back. I like it here, small but perfectly formed.” Loki was walking around moving things around on the surfaces and taking it all in. He walked into the kitchen. “What’s this?”  
Jack finished mixing the martinis before coming to see.  
“It’s an oven.” He said, passing Loki the drink.  
“But where’s the flame?”  
“Here, you do it like this.” Jack showed him how the hob worked.  
“So this is your entire kitchen?” Loki opened the fridge and crouched down to look at the light.  
“Yeah.” Jack said.  
“But it’s so small. Where are your servants?” Loki closed the fridge and then opened it again.  
“We don’t really go in for servants in Cardiff.” Jack leaned against the counter and watched his guest with amusement.  
“You cook for yourself?” Loki opened the fridge again and then half closed it carefully until the light went off.  
“That’s the idea. Though generally I go for takeout.” He saw the question before it came. “I pay other people to cook and deliver food for me.”  
“Then you do have servants?” Loki found the button that broke the circuit to turn the light off and he depressed it thoughtfully.  
“Not in the sense you mean. On Earth we call them service providers. They charge us more than it would cost to buy and cook it ourselves.”  
“So they steal your money?” Loki closed the fridge and moved on to the freezer, he smiled at the icy cool blast.  
“They capitalise on my lack of motivation. It’s how they make a profit.” Jack said.  
“So money makes this civilisation go around?” Loki asked, closing the freezer and looking back at him.  
“Pretty much.”  
“Thank you, Jack. For being so patient with me.” Loki looked around and put down his drink. He opened the bread bin. “Do you have some salt?”  
“I think so.” Jack checked the cupboards and found an ancient plastic container.  
Loki took a slice of bread from the packet and a pinch of salt from the dispenser. He sprinkled it liberally.  
“An old tradition from where I come from.” He tore the piece of bread in half and gave it to Jack. “We eat it and while I have your food in my system I am under guest law.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Does it matter? Let’s just say you’re a stranger to me and I’m a stranger to you. This way we don’t have to worry about the other.”  
“Should I be worried?” Jack asked. He accepted the bread and sniffed at it uncertainly. He wasn’t sure how old the ingredients were. When did he buy the bread, last week, Tuesday? Wednesday? And the salt was so old the plastic container was going brittle.  
“Not if you eat.” Loki took a large bite.  
Oh what could be the harm? It not like he could be poisoned anyway. Jack followed suit and raised his glass.  
“To guest law.” He said with his brightest smile and Loki raised his glass so it touched and clinked.  
“Another comparable tradition.” Loki said. “I think I’m going to enjoy it here.”


	3. Service Providers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you think I am both hot and cool?” Loki asked, his voice soft. “You think I am both fire and ice?” His ran his fingers down her spine to where the fabric of her top met her shoulders. He pulled on it gently.  
> “I need to get my work done.”  
> “It can wait, just a short while.” Loki said. “You said that you liked me.”  
> “I do. You can buy me a drink anytime. But it isn’t appropriate…” Sally voice broke off as Loki sent a warm shiver of pleasure down her back.  
> “Say yes Sally and I will make it worth your while.” He whispered in her ear.  
> “How… How did you…?” She asked and gasped as Loki repeated the sensation.  
> “This is a onetime offer. I may not stay here, this might be the only time you ever see me.” Loki said. “A wasted opportunity.” He smiled as her breath hitched in her throat. “Say yes, Sally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, his one took me a long time as it's longer than the first two and my computer died in the interim. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I had to change the initial tags because, well Loki kind of went off message. Expect explicit M/F sex scene in this chapter, but otherwise, no spoilers. 
> 
> This is my first erotic fan fic for a very long time. Please let me know what you think. And thanks for all the Kudos, I love you guys (and gals, obviously ;) ).
> 
> Oh and there is quite a bit of swearing...

# Service Providers

Loki lay on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. It was quite a low ceiling, painted an off white and with strange stipple patterns across the whole of the surface. He couldn’t work out why someone would want something so hideous as part of their décor. He had brought it up with Jack, but had been mystified by the idea of renting and landlord contracts. Someone else had bought this house, paid someone else to manage it and then agreed that Jack could live there for a fee, so long as he didn’t change the hideous décor. To Loki it seemed like a deal breaker, to Jack it was just another example of ‘how things were on Earth’. 

Earth – not Midgard. Why did they name their planet after their dirt? Apparently they also called it Terra, but since ‘Terra Firma’ also meant ‘ground’ it hardly seemed an improvement on Earth. Or, Jack had told him, he could call it Gaia, which seemed to be the name of a goddess from another culture. So the choice was dirt or primitive religion. The name Midgard meant the world in the centre of the Nine Realms, far more precise and geographically pleasing from a universal point of view. But apparently ‘Earth’ was what the majority of humans called their habitat and so Loki would follow suit for now.

Jack had decided to go to bed after the sixth martini of the night, though he hadn’t seemed all that tired. Or that drunk. He had the constitution an Asgardian would be fairly happy with. It wasn’t what Loki had been given to expect from the tales of the Midgardian (Earth) savages. He had been lead to believe them frail and weak – but then Jack didn’t seem to be an average member of his species. Jack was also far more intelligent than his boyish smile and cute accent would have you believe. They had spent several hours in stimulating conversation where each one tried to pry information about the other and got absolutely nowhere. Loki had expected to meander from one liaison to another without finding anyone of real interest. He had expected Earth to be dull, filled with mud huts and castles and just a few points of technological knowledge, fiercely guarded by their creators. He had thought it to be like the endless desert where he had found Thor huddled in a shack with his fellow mortals. Instead it was a madness – a riot of technological convenience and pure unthinking life. Glimpses of artistry and beauty under the crushing need to survive, to reproduce, to be a flickering candle against the meaningless grind of a small, short-lived existence. Loki was extremely attracted to it, but probably for completely different reasons to his simple-minded, straight forward brother…

He should not have attacked Thor. He should not have allowed the Warriors Three to dictate his actions. He should have let them go to Midgard and come back with their wild and unprovable accusations. As a mortal, Thor could have screamed at the injustice all he liked and as King, Loki could have ignored him entirely. But the weight of his new responsibilities had been heavy on his shoulders. He had given in to his insecurities, given into his fears and made them manifest. Thor had regained his hammer, his royal privilege and had come back with the full might of his Asgardian heritage. Loki had never been his equal in hand to hand combat, he should have known better than to face him head on. In his fear of losing everything, he had shown his hand too readily. He had laid out his plans before his brother and each one had been methodically destroyed by his thrice cursed hammer. Even the Rainbow Bridge had succumbed to his brother’s sheer, ignorant, brute strength. There really was no justice in this universe. 

For a moment the anger, fear and pain welled up inside of him. It reached a point where it was almost too much to bear, but Loki rode the feelings until they broke like a wave and subsided of their own accord. He did not yet have the strength to fight these emotions or overcome them. It was all still too raw in his mind. He remembered hanging onto his brother’s ankle above the open Bifrost gate, looking up into his Father’s single eye and seeing nothing but judgement and contempt. Seeing his trial and endless incarceration without reprieve. And so he had let go, he had fallen into the chaos and he had travelled here as the gates had closed around him. 

He realised he was crying and wiped the tears away.  
This would never do.

He stood decisively and stalked around the small room. There really wasn’t enough space. For a sleeping area it was adequate, no more no less. The idea that someone was supposed to live here… It was hard to conceive. Even Asgardian peasants lived in better conditions than these. There was no Picture Screen in this apartment. Jack called them Televisions and was very proud he did not own one. It was a symbol of his intelligence that he read books and worked too hard to have time to ‘tune in’ and ‘watch any programmes’. Of course, Jack hadn’t said those exact words, but it had been inferred in their conversation about them. Loki endeavoured to find out how terrible these ‘programmes’ truly were, but that was for another time. 

The bookcase did not inspire him. There was plenty to read, but he had too much on his mind to concentrate. There was a radio off to one side, large, black and with a long antenna. It took Loki a short while to work out how to turn it on and he was surprised, when it did splutter to life, that there was no music. Instead it was voices crackling across the bandwidth, asking for officers on the scene, strange numbered codes and area of interest throughout the city of Cardiff. It took him a while to realise that this radio was tuned into the local law keepers and he was listening to crimes being committed in real time. Was Jack an enforcer of some sort? Or was he listening illegally, some sort of voyeur? Loki stood and looked out of the window, down the street and onwards into the city centre. He tried to imagine the real events the voices evoked and wondered how the criminal element worked in this city. He felt a passing urge to go out with this radio and randomly kill and maim while listening to the reactions of the local human police force. It would be diverting and, Asgard knew, he itched to kill something, but he had promised Jack that he would be a gracious guest and murdering his fellow citizens would be the height of bad manners. Anyway, he had to maintain a low profile, his family thought he was dead and Loki wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. 

He turned the radio off and returned to the couch, sitting in the dark with the curtains open and the electric lights spilling across his knees and onto the carpet. It mixed with soft, pale sunlight as the morning began to climb across the horizon. Soon it would be daylight outside and the world would awaken once more. But right now it was deathly silent, save for an occasional, lonely car making its way to some unknown early destination. He needed to time to think, but every time he tried all he could see was Odin’s single eye staring down at him, and the terrible sound of the Rainbow Bridge cracking under his feet. It wasn’t long before he was up and pacing the room again.

He found a full length mirror in the hallway and spent an inordinate amount of time staring at it. It was strange, not beaten metal, not a hologram, but something in between – a perfect oblong and with a sheer, perfect surface. The reflective part of the mirror was as thin as a hair, suck onto a sheet of glass over two millimetres thick that contained no bubbles at all. You could see it if you looked down its side. How had the humans constructed it? How had they made something with such precision? Was this something specially made or was it mass produced? They seemed dull and stupid, these Midgardians, but they had the spark of genius in there as well, hidden in what they made. 

Loki looked at his outfit, trying to decide whether to keep it or to give himself another. He thought of Jack’s long military coat and called it into being. He coloured it a deep bottle green, reaching almost to his feet and embroidered long golden bull horns on the epaulettes. It was heavy and warm and beautiful. He turned a couple of times, allowing it to swish and admiring its many attributes but reluctantly dismissed it with a shake of his head. It would not do to appear sycophantic, no matter how much he liked the design. On a whim he called up his armour and his golden horned helmet, watching it grow into being, each horn chasing up to the tip. A god in his full splendour. But at the moment, he was not a god, he was just Loki trying to blend into a world he did not fully understand. And so with a sigh he dismissed that as well. He recalled his shirt, his sliver braces, his black business slacks and his shiny black shoes. They were adequate, just like everything else in this tiny place. They would have to do. 

And so bored out of his mind at around seven in the morning Loki finally picked up the glasses from the table and went into the tiny kitchen to clean them. He might as well make himself useful while he waited for Jack to wake up. The taps were self-evident and the washing liquid was labelled as such. But he wasn’t ready for the vast amount on suds that were created when he mixed the yellow liquid with the water. As the foam piled up into a mound in the sink, rising almost to his shoulders Loki became a little frantic in trying to overcome its continued production. But the more water he added to wash them away, the more the bubbles were produced. It was a never-ending cycle. Who’d have thought such a small amount of the yellow substance could produce so much soap suds? Surely there should be some warning on how much to use? Just as he was convinced that the stuff was going to overcome the containment of the sink and take over the entire kitchen, the active ingredient seemed to run out and the bubbles subsided to a manageable level. He found the plug and pulled it out, retrieved the glasses from the mound of foam and rinsed them down and was still trying to wash away the thick lining of bubbles which covered his hands and forearms when he heard the laugh behind him. 

“God! Men and domestic chores, eh?” The woman stepped forward and shook her head. “You should have waited. I’d have done it.”  
“And you are?” Loki asked, rather annoyed he had allowed himself to be snuck up upon.  
“Sally.”  
“And you came from?”  
“The front door?” Sally put her head on one side and looked at Loki appraisingly. “I have a key. I’m the cleaner, once a week.”  
Sally was young, in her early twenties and had a broad Welsh accent. But the thing that startled Loki the most was her hair. It was blue. And cut short. It was blue and cut short! Surely that was not a natural colour?  
“You’ve dyed you hair?” He asked and Sally rolled her eyes.  
“Great, English and a prude.”  
“I’m not sure what that means.” Loki said carefully. “But I’m assuming it isn’t complimentary?”  
“Look, just go and sit down. I’ll make you a cup of tea, get on with my work and get out of your hair.” Sally picked up the kettle and forced Loki away from the sink by just getting completely in his way. She gave him a tea towel to wipe away the suds while she filled the kettle with water. He did so while wondering what to do about this intrusion of his private space. Sally seemed unfazed by his annoyance, something Loki was unused to. He was still considering his options when Sally finished filling the kettle and started refilling the sink with just a tiny drop of the washing up liquid.

“Put it on will you?” She asked, handing him the full kettle. Loki decided to play nice. He took the kettle and put it back on its stand.  
“You have to push the switch at the bottom.” Sally told him and Loki looked closely.  
“Ah. I see.” He agreed and turned the kettle on.  
“Used to teapots are we?” Sally asked sarcastically and Loki glanced at her with incomprehension. “Never mind.” She said. “What type of tea do you like?”  
“I’m sure you’ll find something I like.” Loki said. Sally completely missed the inferred threat and nodded absently.  
“Do you take milk and sugar?” She asked and Loki thought about it.  
“Yes…?” He said eventually and Sally laughed.  
“How much sugar?”  
“A small amount.” Loki decided to be vague but Sally nodded, so he must have said something right.  
“So one, unheaped?”  
“Yes.”  
“Cool. Go sit down, I’ll be right out.”

Tea was good. Tea was nice. It was warm and smooth and tasted wonderful. Maybe without the sugar next time. Sally sat down with him with a plate of biscuits which she dunked in her own cup of tea to flavour them and ate with every sign of enjoyment. Loki decided to just stick with the tea for the moment.  
“So, you known Jack long?” Sally asked and Loki shook his head.  
“Just last night. We met at a bar.”  
“Ah.” Sally nodded her head as if she didn’t need to know anymore.  
“I hadn’t sorted out a hotel, so I slept on the couch for the night.”  
“On the couch?”  
“Yes.” Loki was puzzled. “Why do you ask?”  
“It was Singles Tuesday where you met, right?”  
“Well yes, but I wasn’t…” Loki stopped. The penny dropped. “Wait, Jack likes men?”  
“Women too, but yeah men, mostly.” Sally put down her cup and stared at him. “Don’t tell me you’re a homophobe as well?”  
Just by the scorn in her voice, Loki could guess what that meant.  
“No of course not. It just well… It never came up.”  
“Seriously?”  
“I give you my word.” Loki said with total sincerity and Sally nodded in acceptance.  
“So which way do you butter your bread on then?” Sally asked.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Are you gay or straight?”  
“Ummmm…” Loki shook his head to show he didn’t understand.  
“Do you like men or women?” Sally said slowly and comprehension dawned.  
“Oh, erm…” For once Loki was completely lost for words. The forwardness of this girl! “Well I’m partial to both, actually, when it comes down to it.”  
“Good. ‘Cause your hot. It would be a shame if you were off limits.” Sally finished her tea and stood. “I’ve got to get to work. You need a refill?” She gestured to his cup.  
“Yes, please. Without sugar this time.”  
“You got it… ….?” She let the question hang in the air.  
“My name is Loki.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes.”  
“Cool name, Loki.” Sally winked at him. “I’ll be right back.” 

Loki looked at his knees for a second and felt his hands clenching together. No, this was not how this situation was going to play out. He was not going to allow this woman to get the better of him. If he couldn’t kill anyone or hurt anything, then he was going to try for the next best thing. He stood and followed Sally into the kitchen. The woman was at the sink with a pile of dishes waiting to be washed. She had put a sachet into his cup and it bobbed in the boiling water, steeping in the heat and turning the drink a deep brown colour.  
“You’ll have to wait a minute. It needs to brew.” Sally said.  
“I’m not here for the drink.” Loki said. “So you clean for Mr Harkness?”  
“Oh, yes. Once a week.”  
“And he pays you to do so?”  
“Yes. Better than most.”  
“So you would describe yourself as a Service Provider?”  
“I suppose.” Sally agreed. This was good enough for Loki. It had already been established that Service Providers were the servants of this Realm. While she was here, she belonged to Jack and Loki was under his guest law. He could ask for her services without any repercussions. He walked up behind her and touched the nape of her neck. He felt Sally stiffen.  
“What are you playing at?” She asked.  
“So you think I am both hot and cool?” Loki asked, his voice soft. “You think I am both fire and ice?” His ran his fingers down her spine to where the fabric of her top met her shoulders. He pulled on it gently.  
“I need to get my work done.”  
“It can wait, just a short while.” Loki said. “You said that you liked me.”  
“I do. You can buy me a drink anytime. But it isn’t appropriate…” Sally voice broke off as Loki sent a warm shiver of pleasure down her back.  
“Say yes Sally and I will make it worth your while.” He whispered in her ear.  
“How… How did you…?” She asked and gasped as Loki repeated the sensation.  
“This is a onetime offer. I may not stay here, this might be the only time you ever see me.” Loki said. “A wasted opportunity.” He smiled as her breath hitched in her throat. “Say yes, Sally.”  
“I can’t.”  
“You can.” He kissed her neck, a soft brush of his lips and she didn’t push him away.  
“You’re one of those aren’t you?” Sally asked, she suddenly sounded afraid. “You’re one of those things he has to deal with in work, aren’t you?”  
“His work?”  
“Torchwood.”  
“I’ve never heard of it.”  
“But, you are an alien, right?”  
Loki pulled back and looked at her stiff posture, at her frightened body language.  
“I’m a God, Sally.” He said softly. “My father protected your people when you still lived in village huts. Your people named your deities after him, after me, after my brother. I will not hurt you, you have my word.”  
“You’re a god?”  
“Yes.”  
Sally turned around and looked him up and down.  
“Don’t be soft.” She snapped. She shoved him in the chest and Loki took a step back in surprise.  
“You scare the hell out me and then you give me that drivel?” She threw the tea towel at him. Loki raised his hands in self-defence.  
“Out!”  
“But…”  
“Out!”  
Loki decided not to argue. 

Loki returned to the couch and sat down, momentarily defeated. How had she managed to resist him? In the kitchen he could hear her taking her rage out on the cutlery. Washing with extreme prejudice. Were all women this headstrong in Midgard? It was not a problem he had foreseen. Certainly the women at the bar had been more than willing. Perhaps it was a social convention. When humans wanted to have sex they met at a public place and came to an agreement. By asking Sally in private had he overstepped his mark, been indecent? She had asked him to buy her a drink, as other people had done for him the night before. By accepting, had he agreed…? No. They would have pressed their suit otherwise, but they had let him be.  
He didn’t understand…

Sally stomped into the room and put his tea on the table.  
“Here.” She said.  
“Thank you.” Loki replied.  
Sally stood there, looking at him.  
“Sally…” Loki said carefully. “If I upset you in any way, I apologise. I am new to this city and I…”  
“Yes.”  
“What?”  
“Yes. I like you and why not? A once in a life time opportunity.” She pushed the table out of the way and stepped in front of him. “You got a condom?”  
“Erm.”  
“Huh. Hold on. Jack always keeps some in the cupboard.” She went away and came back with a small foil packet which she threw of the table. She sat down beside him.  
“So… You’re agreeing to my advances?” Loki asked.  
“If you want to put it like that. Yes.” Sally nodded and smiled. “But if you want me to call you ‘god’ then you’ve got another thing coming.”  
“I don’t want that.”  
“Good. Now do that weird touching thing again.”  
“What, this?” Loki touched her wrist and let the sensation of pleasure run up her arm. Sally bit her lip and smiled.  
“Yeah. Lots of that.” She said.  
“Not a problem.” Loki agreed. 

She was still a little afraid. Loki felt her breath hitch as he moved over to her and pressed his lips to the heartbeat at her throat. He ran his hand through her short blue hair, caressing the back of her scalp to calm her as he sent another frisson of pleasure up her wrist. She relaxed fractionally and nuzzled his hair. She skin smelt of strawberries, her hair of apples and her lips tasted of cherries. They kissed and as he pulled away her tongue darted out to touch his upper lip. Her hands moved down to unclip his braces and he smiled as she struggled with the clasps.  
“Here.” He undid the first one and she copied for the second. He caught her hand as the second strap came free and send a heavy pulse of pleasure through her, making her whimper in surprise.  
“How much pleasure can you take?” He asked, smiling sardonically.  
“Why don’t we find out?” She asked, challenging him.  
Loki laughed.  
“Let’s start with the more traditional avenues, shall we?” He slid his hands under her top and pulled it up to her chest. He kissed her mid-drift, letting his tongue move in slow circles around her navel. He moved up her body, stopping as he reached her bra and then pulled her top off completely to see underneath.  
“Hmmm. What’s this?” He asked, playing with the straps.  
“Here, let me.” Sally pulled her bra around and unclasped it quickly. She threw it away and Loki smiled at her breasts.  
“You might live to regret that.” He murmured and he leant down to tease the nipples. He bit hard enough to hurt, but not enough to mark her skin while bringing another flood of pleasure from his palms as they rested on her ribs. She lifted from the couch, her back arching as she gasped for air, almost trying to push him away.  
“Oh fuuuck.” She whimpered. Loki pressed his suit, sliding his hand around her back and cupping the base of her head to steady her. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she reciprocated. They kissed deeply, for a long time and when Sally finally pulled away for air Loki began to undo the buttons on her trousers. Her chest heaving from her exhersions Sally started on his shirt but Loki pressed her back onto the couch.  
“Ladies first.” He said. He unzipped her fly and pulled her trousers down to her thighs in a quick succession of movements. Then he caught her neatly on the shoulder and the hip and turned her over so that her knees were forced into the cushion of the couch and her head onto the arm. Her rump was stuck up in the air, fully exposed for his attention. She tried to change position, but found herself momentarily stuck and in her confusion Loki leaned forward and ran the tip of his tongue over her clitoris. Sally went completely still. He could hear her ragged breathing as passion and fear raged inside of her. Gently Loki continued with his ministrations, teasing her with his mouth. His hands kneaded her buttocks and inner thigh, sending carefully timed ripples of pleasure through her body. He controlled her orgasm, bringing her to the utmost peak of bearable pleasure before allowing it to break over her. She shuddered against him, coming again and again as he added extra peaks just as she was about to fade.  
“Oh god. Oh god. Stop, please.” She begged as the third full orgasm moved through her exhausted body.  
“As you wish.” Loki said while smiling smugly. He lifted her up and set her on his lap and allowed her a few minutes of rest. 

As she rested her head against his shoulder, Loki pushed her trousers down to her ankles and pulled her knees up to undo her shoes.  
“What are you doing?” She asked.  
“Well, now it’s my turn.” Loki said. “And oral pleasure is out of the question for me. You can hardly breathe as it is.”  
Sally leaned across the table and retrieved the foil packet. She kicked her shoes and trousers off, paused for a minute to get her breath back and then unbuttoned his fly. Loki held her steady, but did not interfere. Her hand slid inside and ran over his already hardening manhood.  
“Stand up.” She said. “I want to see you naked.”  
Loki helped her to her feet and let her undo his shirt and take it off. Then she freed his trousers from his hips and sank to her knees to untie his shoes. As he stepped out of his clothing she steadied herself on the table so that she could stand.  
“You are fucking gorgeous.” She told him.  
“Thank you.” Loki smiled.  
“If you hadn’t already broken me, you bastard, I’d kiss every inch of you.” She stumbled forward and Loki caught her. With a grim determination she opened the foil packet and took out the rubber circle inside. Loki watched with quiet interest as she nipped the top of it and rolled the rest down his cock.  
“What does this achieve?” He asked.  
“No pregnancy, no transmitted disease.” She shrugged. “Sorry mate, I’ve only just met you.”  
“I wouldn’t give you either.”  
“Well fuck me if I don’t trust you.” Sally said and laughed. “You want sex, this is how it is.”  
“Do you trust me Sally?” He asked. She looked him in the eye.  
“I don’t think so.” She admitted and Loki grinned from ear to ear.  
“Then I suppose I’ll have to fuck you then.” He lifted her up so that she had to wrap her legs around his waist. Sally squealed in delight and fear.  
“You’re a bit strong, aren’t you?” She said in surprise.  
“Yes, I am. I told you, I’m a god.” He carried her to the wall that separated the living room and the kitchen. He pressed her against it and hitched her up into a better position. Sally laid her head on his shoulder and Loki paused to stroke her hair and enjoy to scent of apples. He kissed her neck and eased himself inside of her. Sally gasped as he started on a slow rhythm. She was heavy against him, totally exhausted, he didn’t want to hurt her. He was aware that humans had far less endurance and he could easily push her beyond her limits. He waited until she had fully settled into him before picking up the pace. One of her hands idly caressed his hair while the other gripped him hard around the shoulder. She stroked him in time to his thrusts, urging him on even though she didn’t have the energy to reciprocate. She kept giving small whimpering hiccups that were incredibly endearing as he began to move deeper and harder inside of her. He needed this, he needed her, he needed this release…

“Sally, are you here yet? I just need you to…” Jack stepped out of his bedroom and stopped dead.  
“Whoops.” Sally whispered.  
“Do you mind Jack?” Loki asked, trying to sound casual and coming across as imperious. “We’ll be done in a minute.” He flashed Jack an apologetic grin.  
“Errrrr. Yeah… Ten minutes?” Jack asked.  
“Sounds good.” Loki agreed. “See you then.”  
“Yeah… Right.” Jack disappeared back into the bedroom and Sally broke down with laughter.  
“I am so fired.” She said.  
“Not necessarily.” Loki said.  
“Oh, don’t worry, gorgeous. You were worth the risk.” She kissed him on the cheek. “Now come on, finish up. We’ve only got ten minutes.” Loki thrust hard inside her, making her groan as he sent another small flicker of pleasure through her.  
“As you wish, my dear.” He whispered. 

*

“What was that?” Jack demanded when he and Loki were alone in the apartment.  
“I believe they call it the art of seduction.” Loki said, leaning casually into the couch. He was fully clothed again, though had not yet had time to shower and smelled of sex and strawberries. Not a terrible combination. He had given Sally some money to get a taxi home and her wages for the day, since the poor dear had been too tired to finish her shift.  
“I thought you weren’t here for that.” Jack said.  
“Not last night I wasn’t. But Sally was very engaging.”  
“When you’re under my roof. You follow my rules. You promised Loki.”  
“She wanted it. I didn’t make her do anything.” Loki shrugged. “And she was under your employ… So technically, under guest law…”  
“Things don’t work like that here.” Jack snarled, jabbing his finger downwards towards the carpet. “You just can’t go around…”  
“You’re not going to fire her are you?” Loki asked.  
“What? No. Of course not.” Jack snorted. “That is, if she wants to stay.”  
“I don’t think you have to worry about it, Jack.”  
“You have no idea how hard it is to keep staff in my line of work.”  
“Torchwood?”  
Jack went quiet. He was so angry his jaw was working silently.  
“Have you been spying on me?” Jack asked finally. His voice was dangerously quiet.  
“Of course not, Jack.” Loki laughed. “Sally told me. She thought I was part of your work. An ‘alien’ to be precise.”  
“And how did she know that?”  
“The woman’s your cleaner, Jack. One of your closest servants. Everyone knows they see everything if you are not extremely careful… and even then.” Loki shrugged. “You make sure they are above reproach, one of your most trusted and loyal workers. Because they deal in your rubbish every single day and you can learn a lot about a person by their dirty laundry.”  
“Great, now I’m going to have to deal with her too.” Jack said in exasperation.  
“I think not, Jack. Trust me, I know how to pick a good servant and you’ve got a perfect one there.”  
“But she told you about…”  
“I am an alien, Jack. You knew it last night, it’s your job apparently, and she has good instincts.” Loki stood up decisively and walked around to the back of the couch, leaning on it with one hand.  
“So tell me, Jack.” He said, looking at his nails and preparing for an attack. “Which one of us has been lying?”  
“I didn’t invite you back because of Torchwood.” Jack said.  
“Oh?” Loki was unconvinced.  
“I invited you back because you needed somewhere to stay and I just…” Jack ran his hand through his hair and looked uncomfortable. “I just needed someone to talk to. Someone who might understand.”  
“And you think I do?”  
“I hope so.”  
“Why?”  
“Because of your eyes. You’ve seen things and done things, Loki. Things normal men don’t ever have to witness. And my last year. Ha.” Jack looked away. “My last year has just been crazy, unbelievable. Not even my team would be able to understand…”  
“And you think I might?”  
“I think you might.”  
Loki nodded.  
“Then I think I will stay a while longer.” He pushed back from the sofa and walked towards the kitchen. “Would you like a cup of tea?”  
“Sure why not?” Jack agreed. His jacket started to ring. “Give me a minute.”  
“No problem.” 

By the time the kettle had boiled and the tea had been brewed properly Jack was deep in conversation with a piece of metal and plastic he had pressed to his ear. Loki put the drinks down and took a sip of his while he waited for Jack to finish.  
“Really? Well Torchwood’s busy right now, but I can probably handle it, alone. No I don’t need back up, I’ve got someone here that will lend a hand. Yeah, okay. Got it. I know where that is.” Jack pressed a button on the device and closed it in half.  
“You up for doing some fighting?” He asked.  
“Possibly.” Loki put his cup down on his saucer with a pleasing clink. “What are we fighting?”  
“Well…” Jack said as he threw his coat on. “Have you ever heard of Weevils…?”


End file.
